


First Impressions

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: After Ash and Goh visit to Alola is over, their new friends analyze their blossoming relationship...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> More and more, and I said more!  
> Satogou for everyone!

**Kiawe**

At his very core, Kiawe was a competitive trainer, his heart exploded with a thousand volcanoes at the prospect of fighting a powerful rival.

And when Ash Ketchum came into his life, that fire only grew stronger than ever before.

The feeling escalated when that dumb, reckless boy got to meet Tapu Koko just a few days after he arrived in Alola, he even got a Z-Ring from the deity itself! He managed to befriend and evolve the embodiment of the sun itself! 

And still, Kiawe wasn’t jealous of him, yeah, he wanted to beat him in battle, to prove his worth, his strength, his connection with his Pokemon, but Ash managed to do that and much more, so there was no need to put him under more tests.

Kiawe considered Ash as a rival, not in the sense of an enemy, but thinking about Ash as a goal to reach, to surpass even, at some point, he would become a Trial Captain, and their paths would cross again, then, he would have the chance to prove to him how much he advanced…

However, he never expected Ash to come back _so soon_ , and with a friend under his arm.

Quite literally under his arm, since it seemed hugging was an activity Ash and Goh enjoyed far too much.

Kiawe eyed the new boy upside down, and he had to admit, he wasn’t impressed in the slightest, he didn’t look strong, nor athletic, he didn’t even had enough social skills to act naturally in front of him, always sweaty, or blushing, or laughing awkwardly.

So when it was time for battle, Kiawe was sure Goh was going to refuse the challenge, he had to admit he was mildly surprised by Goh’s attitude of wanting to face him, even if he didn’t had the experience necessary.

More surprising was the fact that he and his Raboot stood in front of Turtonator’s Z-move, foolishly trying to stop it with an attack of their own. Under that seemingly fragile exterior, Goh was a brave, determined person.

Kiawe really liked that.

**Mallow**

“Alola!” Kiawe greeted as soon as he entered the classroom the day after Ash and Goh left

Surprisingly, the only one who was there was Mallow, she had her arms crossed and looked at him with a frown

“Is there something wrong?” the boy questioned, not used to see his friend like that

“Don’t do that ever again” she replied

“Do… what, exactly?”

She got up from her seat and stared at Kiawe, he could see the fire bursting in her eyes, and then understood what she meant, however, she wanted to be clear

“Don’t challenge Ash’s friends like that!”

“I had to” Kiawe explained, crossing his arms “I needed to make sure that guy was a decent battler and not a…”

“That guy has a name” Mallow interrupted him

“Yes, Goh…” Kiawe admitted “Look, I don’t get what’s wrong; this is a traditional way of greeting”

“In Alola” Mallow commented “Goh is from Kanto, just like Ash, besides, you interrupted their quality time…”

Kiawe raised an eyebrow, and Mallow realized she said too much

“What quality time? What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know, Ash and Goh, they seem so… close to each other”

“We’re talking about Ash” Kiawe argued “He’s close to everyone”

“No, I mean like _really_ close, like…”

Kiawe remained silent and Mallow huffed

“What I’m trying to say, is that I think Ash and Goh are…”

**Lana**

“She means Ash and Goh are in love with each other, you slowpoke” the blue haired girl said, entering the room

“They what?” Kiawe shouted and Mallow blushed madly

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Why not?” Lana insisted “Anyone can see that”

“You think there’s something between those two?” Kiawe questioned

“Why, were you interested in Ashy?” Lana playfully asked, ticking out her tongue

Kiawe and Mallow rolled their eyes at the stupid joke, and the green haired girl commented

“Both of them were too close to each other”

“Laughing at each other’s jokes” Kiawe conceded

“When Goh was here he didn’t stop _pleading_ for Ash to show up” Lana remembered

Her two companions snorted at that

“Still, is that enough to think Ash and Goh are…?” Mallow asked

“They _are_ a couple” Lana insisted “Goh was desperate to see Ash again, and if what Rotom said was correct, the first thing Ash said when he found him in the forest was…”

She made a pause and Kiawe motioned her to continue

“Guess” she challenged

“If I know Ash, he asked about us”

“Not exactly”

“Oh right, he asked about _our_ Pokemon, probably” Kiawe suggested

“Nope, he asked about Goh…”

“Well, that doesn’t mean any…”

“More specifically, when Rotom said _we_ were waiting for him, Ash said he had to find Goh first”

“That’s really cute” Mallow said

“Not only that” Lana added “When Rotom told him he was with us, Ash practically begged him to rush to the school…”

“He was preoccupied for his friend” Kiawe said

“More like he’s madly in love with him” Lana commented

“Wait, how Rotom told you all of that?” Mallow asked

“We have a great connection” Lana explained “He likes my okes”

“No one likes your jokes” Kiawe stated

“Anyway” Lana said, huffing “About Goh…”

**Sophocles**

“Are we talking about Ash’s new companion?” Sophocles said, joining the conversation

“Ugh, don’t use that word, it sounds so... old” Mallow complained

“Either is that or… crush” Sophocles commented

“Goh has a crush on Ash?” Kiawe asked, surprised

“More like the other way around” Sophocles noticed “Neither of you realized that or…”

His three classmates made silence, waiting for an explanation

“Is rather simply guys, in the short time he was here, Goh showed sign of being a very intelligent and resourceful individual”

“So?”

“So, neither of you saw the way Ash looked at him every time he made a smart comment?”

Silence, Sophocles was proud of being able to share a discovery of his own, so he continued

“Ash couldn’t stop looking at Goh every time he talked; he had the biggest smile on his face when Goh explained his dream”

“But there’s something I don’t understand” Kiawe interrupted him “Did you all see the way Ash looked at Goh when he was battling against me?”

“He looked… normal” Mallow stated

“Like he didn’t even care about the battle” Sophocles added

“Maybe…” Lana muttered “We jumped to conclusions too fast…”

The four teens made silence and none said another thing, at least, not until another person entered the room

**Kukui**

“Alola, everyone!”the Professor greeted

He was met with a deafening silence; he approached his students and asked with a concerned expression:

“Everything okay?”

Kiawe opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it, this whole talk about feelings left him speechless

Mallow tried to say something, but she started to feel guilty for shipping her friend with, well, what apparently was his new best friend

Sophocles made an attempt to reply, but denied with his head, hard to say, even harder to understand

So Lana took the initiative

“Professor, are Ash and Goh a couple?”

Everyone behind her deadpanned, but the Professor simply smiled

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, we saw Ash was closer with Goh”

“Closer than he was with any of us” Kiawe added

“And he freaked out when Goh was gone from his side…” Mallow explained

“But nothing happened to him when Goh almost got burned to a crisp by Turtonator’s attack” Sophocles concluded

The Professor simply laughed at that, he then looked at the teens in front of him and whispered:

“I’ve got some proof that you may find… interesting”

The four students made a circle around the teacher, waiting for said proof; Kukui took out his phone and commented:

“We installed some cameras around the house last month, to be sure we could checkup on Lei was he was asleep, and by chance one of those cameras detected _this_ yesterday”

He showed a video and pressed play, in an instant, Ash’s high pitch voice could be heard, his back to the camera, Goh was in front of him, his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face

“All I’m saying is that you could’ve gotten yourself killed, don’t do those things!”

Goh scoffed

“It wasn’t that big of a risk”

“I was there Goh! My whole body stopped for a moment when I saw you in danger, I couldn’t even move!”

“Oh please, the Master of recklessness and taking stupid risks is worried about me?” Goh questioned, making a pout

“Of course I was worried!” Ash shouted, taking the other boy by surprise

He turned around, now facing the camera, he covered his face with his hat, but the tears rolling down his eyes betrayed him, he froze as soon as Goh wrapped his arms around his waist

“I did this for you too, you know?” he explained “I don’t want people to think one of Ash Ketchum’s friends is weak or…”

Without turning, Ash took his hand and whispered back

“You’re not weak, I know that and you don’t need to prove it”

Goh huffed

“Fine, if I put my life in danger again, I promise I’ll be sure to have you by my side, ok?”

“Okay…”

“Great, now let’s go, Kukui and Burnet want to have lunch with us and I still have to catch that Alolan Exeggutor, remember?”

And before Ash could say something else, Goh kissed his cheek and exited the room

Ash stayed there, frozen, and the video ended

The whole group cooed at the sight and Mallow commented:

“Lillie needs to know about this!”

“About that…” Kukui interrupted

**Burnet**

The face of the white-haired Professor appeared on the screen and she waved at the group

“Alola everyone! What’s going on…”

“Hi honey” Kukui interceded “The students are interested in your latest theory, you know, the one we talked about last night”

“Oh” the lady replied, putting a finger under her chin “The one about the geological advancement and evolution of the Alolan Di…”

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, dear” Kukui interrupted

“Oh, you mean the process of acceleration of…”

“Honey…”

“…Of Ash’s heart when he’s around Goh?” she completed “Because that’s totally something”

“It is?”

Burnet nodded and then explained, in great detail, how Ash had been talking about his adventures during the few minutes he stayed at their house, emphasizing on how good was at catching and befriending all sort of Pokemon…

“I had the biggest grin on my face when I heard him” she added at some point “My baby boy is growing up so fast!”

Mallow ignored the cute comment and replied

“Wait, what any of this has to do with Lillie knowing about Goh?”

“Kukui” Burnet complained “You didn’t tell them!”

“Not the whole thing, honey” he explained “But I think they deserve to know…”

“Fine, if you want an explanation, call Lusamine” Burnet replied “Tell her I gave you authorization to check on Project Watch Over”

“What’s that?”

“It’s better if you see for yourselves” Burnet quizzically responded “But in my defense, I’m concerned about Ash’s safety, and Lusamine owes me, big time!”

She hung up, and Mallow called Lillie

**Lillie**

“Alola guys!” Lillie shouted

Immediately, her smile was replaced with a serious frown

“Tell me you know about Project Watch Over”

“At least can you tell what that is?” Kiawe questioned

“And what does it have to do with Ash and Goh?” Sophocles added

“You mean with Ash and his boyfriend?” she said, blinking at the camera “Also, all I can say is that this is the cutest idea Mom and Burnet ever had”

**Gladion**

“You mean the creepiest idea Mom ever had” Gladion said from behind his sister

”Oh, don’t be so grumpy, don’t you think is nice we know about our best friend and his boyfriend?”

“You crossed the line”

Lillie let out a pfft and waved her hand dismissively

“Please, I did that a long time ago” she returned to the camera and said “I’ll be with you in a moment guys”

“Mom!”

**Lusamine**

“How did you get dragged into this whole thing?” Kukui asked, smiling

“Your wife is surprisingly convincing” the President of the Aether Foundation replied “She wouldn’t take a no for an answer”

“Yeah, that totally sounds like her” the Professor accepted, calling her “Honey, we’re doing the watch over…”

“Connect me!” she demanded “I’ve missed seeing my boy!”

“You saw him for the last time five hours ago” Lusamine said, checking her records

“And I want to see him again” Kukui’s wife insisted

“Can you cut it off already and tell us…”

“I’m on it” Lusamine interrupted Lana, checking something on her screen “Broadcasting to all of you in 3…2…1...”

**Everyone**

Ash and Goh were walking side by side through a forest, when the boy from Vermillion City stopped in his tracks, Ash was about to ask him what was wrong, when Goh raised a finger and explained

“Don’t you feel like we are being watched?”

Everyone watching the transmission gulped

“No…” Ash simply replied

“Is like…” Goh insisted “Well, I don’t have another way to explain it, I’m feeling observed”

Ash took a step closer to the other boy and smiled

“You’re being paranoid… More than usual”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“I’m just…”

“Nervous, I know…” Ash whispered, caressing the other boy’s cheek “More so since we visited Alola”

“You think your friends got a first good impression out of me?”

“I’m sure they all like you”

Goh looked down and Ash squeezed his shoulder, continuing:

“Not as much as I like you, of course”

“You idiot”

“ _Your_ idiot” Ash corrected and Goh laughed

The trainer decided to close the distance between him and his boyfriend, but the other boy interrupted him

“That Pidgey it’s looking at us!” Goh shouted, pointing directly at the camera drone transmitting the video

“It’s just a Pidgey…”

“But it’s…”

Ash decided to silence Goh’s protests with a swift kiss to his lips and as soon as the researcher melted in his arms, he started walking and took his hand, dragging his hand

“I knew it!” Lana and Burnet shouted at the same time

“Well done boy…” Kukui said to himself, clapping

“This is still creepy”

“Gladion, shut up!” Lillie shouted

**Author's Note:**

> Keep those comments coming people!  
> More of this to come every soon!  
> See you around!


End file.
